A Helping Hand
by Determined Artist
Summary: While working on a new contest move, Dawn messes up, while Jaden's lost and forest. What else's is new? Well, how about the two meeting and Jaden helping Dawn?


**Author's note:** Before you ask why Jaden's in the Pokémon world, he gotten separated from his friends as soon as he arrived and has to run all over Unova region to find them. It touched upon a bit in this fic, but just want to clear things up.

Now, let's get to the story?

* * *

"Alright Piplup, spot-light?" Dawn called with glee as she threw her Poké ball in the air.

The water type Pokémon came out, twirled, before landing gracefully on the grass. "Pipluuup."

"Okay Piplup, let's make this great?"

"Piplup-Piplup."

This was Dawn's time. They're in a forest no one's around to get hurt. The stage has been set and the power's in their hands and wings for Piplup. As both Pokémon and trainer stared at a rock, Dawn spoke up. "Whirlpool?"

"Piplup!" The blue bird coiled-up until its body lit up. Piplup stretched out creating a miniature water tornado in its wings. The Pokémon tossed the spinning water towards the rock, engulfing it.

"That great, now Bubblebeam?" Dawn commanded, to which her Pokémon followed.

"Piplup."

Just as Piplup fired a stream of blue bubbles at the whirlpool, Dawn uttered "Uh! I mean peck?" with a very perplexed face. The water Pokémon ceased the bubbles before charging for the tornado with it's beak.

"No, wait Piplup? Uh!" Soon Piiplup found itself in the spinning water and bubbles.

"Ah, Piplup!"

Just then, a dizzy Piplup launch another round of Bubblebeam making bubbles fly at all direction.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a young man with a red blazer, walked through the forest. He suddenly ceased, before putting his on his head and asked in an irritated voice. "Agh! I've walking through this stupid forest forever! Where is the way out?" It was true he was wondering through, what could only be describe as hell. How was he supposed to find his friends, when the damn forest won't help him get out?

Just then, a noise erupted followed by a scream. "AHHHHH!"

"What was that?" He asked. After a second he ran towards it.

* * *

Back to Dawn, she and Piplup was laying on the ground surrounded by rubble, while dawn's hair was for a lack of a better word, a mess.

"Not again-huh?" Dawn complained. "Wha! My hair? Ah."

"Piplup."

"Hey are you alright? A voice popped up. At that moment the black hair trainer spotted another person running towards her and her Pokémon.

"Yeah. " She replied as she and Piplup stood up. "Wait, hold on, who are you?"

"The name's Jaden Yuki."

"Hi, my name's Dawn and this my Pokémon Piplup."

"Pip-piplup." The Pokémon chirped with pride.

"So that's a Piplup? Sweet. say, that noise wasn't caused from you two?"

"Oh great, you can tell?" Dawn replied in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

"So you were working on a contest move?" Jaden questioned as he and Dawn sat down.

"Yeah, but my choices suck. Every time I start thinking of what moves to use, I start thinking of another. I just don't what to do."

"Piplup." Piplup uttered in a sadden tone.

"I see." Jaden stated. "It's like the time I dueled against Zane."

"Wait, what's dueling and who's Zane?" The black hair trainer asked.

"Oh, It's what we called a card game that my friends and I played back home. As for Zane, well he's the brother of my best friend, Syrus. He barley smiled, but the guy sure knows how to duel."

"I know of a person like that." Dawn muttered, looking from the brown hair male, but turned back when Jaden continue.

"You see, I was thinking that I needed to change my strategy to win, but Zane taught me that I just needed not think so much."

"So who won?"

"Piplup?"

"It was a draw." Jaden said bluntly.

It was at that moment that Dawn said "Oh, that's too bad." in a concerned tone.

"Neah, we both gave it our all in the end. I'll get him next time."

"Wow that sounds tense?" Just then an idea sprang-up in the female trainer's head. "Say, you want to have a battle with me? It'll be great help for my next contest."

"Okay." Jaden replied as he got up with a beam. "My Pokémon cloud always use more training."

"You will? Oh wow, thank you."

"Piplup."

"No problem."

Soon both trainers at staring at each other, a yard apart. "Get your game on?" The red coated trainer said in a cocky tone.

"Get your game... what?"

"Piplup?"

"Sorry," Trainer apologized while rubbing the back of his head. "force of habit."

"Okay?"

"Piplup?"

As Piplup stood a few feet in front of its trainer, Dawn spoke up. "Alright Piplup, we don't know what kind of Pokémon he has, so watch out?"

"Piplup."

It was at that moment that Jaden pulled out a Poké ball, tossed and said "Come on out, Chimchar?" letting out his Pokémon.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar cheered with a smile.

"Wow, he's got a Chimchar?" Dawn stared at amazement. The black hair female snapped out of her shock before she commanded "Alright Piplup Bubblebeam?"

"Piipluuuuup!" The water Pokémon chirped as it fired Bubbles.

"Chimchar dodge?" Jaden called and with that his Pokémon obeyed. "Now Flamewheel!" Chimchar soon charged at Piplup engulfing its body in a fire wheel. The attack landed a direct hit, sending the bird Pokémon back.

"Ah, Piplup?"

"Piplup." Piplup uttered, letting Dawn know that it was okay.

"Alright Piplup Whirlpool?" As the water type lounged its attack and Chimachar stood in shock, Jaden spoke up.

"Uh-oh, this can't be good." As Whirlpool meet its target, leaving the fire Pokémon drenched and weakened, the brown hair trainer called. "Uh, Chimchar."

"Now's our chance, Peck?" Dawn commanded.

Piplup's beak glowed and gotten longer, before the water type rushed towards its opponent.

"Chimchar, dogged?" Just as Jaden said that, the monkey Pokémon leapt out of the way. "That's it. Now attack with Furry Swipes?"

"Chimchar!"

"Piplup continue to use Peck?" After the exchanges of attacks, a lot of hits from both sides, the Pokémon stood, painting.

"Hey you're not a bad opponents."

"Chim...char."

"Thanks, you two are not so bad yourselves. Alright Piplup let's finished this with Peck... Oh no I mean... uh I don't know."

Just as Dawn started to panic and Piplup stood looking perplex, the red coated trainer called out "Flamethrower!"

"Ah!"

"Pip!" Just as the fire Pokémon attack, a memory of Dawn's came forth.

 _I just needed not think so much._

She heard her Jaden's words loud and clear. She knew what she had to do. "Alright Piplup Whirlpool and then followed that up Bubblebeam!" Piplup did that, creating a whirlpool with bubbles moving in it, sending its opponent flying, defeating it.

"Ah Chimchar?" Jaden called running towards his Pokémon. "Het, are you okay?"

"Chim-Chimchar."

"That's good to hear."

"Hey?" Dawn uttered as she dashed over. "That was a great battle you two. I gonna to start listing to your advice."

"Pip-Piplup."

"No problem, thanks for an awesome battle."

"Chim-char!" Chimchar cheered.

"Our pleasure."

"Piplup."

After Jaden sending Chimchar back in its Poké ball, he stated "Well got to go, need to find my friends-you haven't seen them around, have you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Ah well, I 'am bound to find them sooner or later. See 'ya."

"See'ya, I hope you find you friends."

"Pip...lup."

Just as Dawn watched their new companion give a smile, a thumbs up and walking out-of-sight, the female trainer said. "You know that guy was strange, but he sure can battle."

"Hey Dawn!"

"Pikachu!"

Both trainer and looked over to see their friends running towards them.

"Hey guys."

* * *

While that was going, Jaden soon remember something-something he forgotten and now made him feel like an idiot. "Oh, I should asked Dawn how to get out of here! Awe."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Yeah, I made story where Jaden get's in a forest and forgets to as where the exit is, while dawn took Jaden's advice. But may I remind you that Jaden was lost in duel academy's forest for several episodes, Only god knows how many days in the show, and had ample ways to get out, including one that was right in plain-sight.

You think, he might have token some lessons from _Zoro_ from the anime _One piece_ or something?

I hope you like this. I had fun writing this. It's a lot of writing cross-overs such as these. (3


End file.
